peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 July 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-30 ;Comments *Records only programme, after Dreadzone fail to turn up. *Two overlapping recordings are available the first (a) covers the initial 40 minutes of the programme. The second (b) starts two tracks in and runs for just over 90 minutes. Sessions *All records show Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Los Angeles Radio TV Symphony Orchestra: Tarzan (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD @ $ *Sizzla: One Away (7 inch single) Brick Wall @ $ *D' is for Dragster: Chrysler Solid State (7 inch single ) Speed Nebraska *'File b' begins *Elementz of Noize Torch (12 inch) Smokers, Inc. Records @''' *Cornershop: Brimful Of Asha (CD single: Brimful Of Asha) Wiiija WIJ 75CD '''$ *Byzar: Noir (double LP: Guy-o-tronic vs. the Cheap Robots) Asphodel @ $ *Lance Gambit Trio: Good Enough (CD: Cocktail 2000) Music for Leisure *Stony Sleep: A Song Before I Go (CD: Music for Chameleons) Big Cat *Male Nurse: Magic Circle in the Sky (7 inch single) Guided Missile *Finitribe: Flying Peppers (12 inch single) Infectious @ $ *Lung Leg: Maid to Minx (LP: Maid to Minx) Vesuvius *'File a' ends *Ivor Cutler: Naughty Sidney (CD: A Wet Handle) Creation Records *Megashira: Zero Hour Remix (double LP: Zero Hour) Infracom! @ $ :: (9:30 News) *Dick Dale: Secret Surfin’ Spot (double CD: Better Shred Than Dead) Rhino Records *Helen Love: Does Your Heart Go Boom? (7 inch single ) Ché Trading @ $ :: (Recording (b) tape flip) *Dreadzone: The Lost Tribe (CD: Biological Radio) Virgin @ $/£ *Autocollants: Casa (7 inch single) Tinseltones *ISAN: Damil 85 (7 inch single) Wurlitzer Jukebox @ £ *Girlfrendo: Friday Night Lovebite (7 inch single) Piao! £''' *Meditations: One of Us (7 inch single) ($candal Records) '''@ *Pader Born Killers: Tritonus (12 inch single) Typhoon Tunez @ £ *Half Man Half Biscuit: He Who Would Valium Take (CD: Voyage to the Bottom of the Road) Probe Plus £''' *Land of the Loops: I Dream of Ghosts (double LP: Bundle Of Joy) Up Records '''@ *Travis Cut: No Good With Words (7 inch single) JSNTGM *Roy Buchanan: Sweet Dreams (LP: Roy Buchanan) Polydor *Groove Tribe: Bad Dreams (12 inch single: Multiply EP ) Fragmented Records @ £ *'File b' ends 1m 34s into above track but complete on File c,e *Bette Davis & the Balconettes: 0898 (7 inch single) Baby Boom £''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File c *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File d *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File e File ;Name *(a) John Peel 1997-07-30.mp3 *(b) Peel Show 1997-07-30 (incomplete) *© dat_137.mp3 *(d) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE363 *(e) 1997-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE364 ;Length *(a) 00:40:19 *(b) 01:34:11 *© 04:11:17 (00:59:39-02:04:03) (from 1:59:43 unique) *(d) 1:31:39 (from 58:16) *(e) 1:31:51 (to 29:55) (from 27:52 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *© Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 137 *(d) Created from LE363 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 363 *(e) Created from LE364 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1997 Lee Tape 364 ;Available *(a) 17-DVD Torrent Compilation *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *(d,e) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes